After we were married
by twilightismylife140
Summary: Basicly what i think should happen next in the series but know never will with some interesting plot changes.just so everyone knows this story has basicly alredy been written up i just ned to type it ALL up so there will be new chapters every few days.
1. The Planning

**Disclaimer: i don't own ANYTHING!! sad but true do u really think if i was stephenie meyer i would be on this site writing stories when i should be writing Breaking Dawn so desperate fans (such as myself) can know what is going to happen next!**

**BPOV**

Alice had spent the whole summer planning the wedding down to the very last napkin. It was going to be mandatory for all of the Cullen's to go hunting the night before the wedding so there would be no mishaps.

I had picked out the most beautiful dress in the world, cream colored, strapless, with Edward's, and my initials embodied with crystals on the front. The bridesmaids' dresses were the same cream color but instead of initials they had a heart. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all going to wear jet black tuxes and Esme was wearing a light pink dress that matched Carlisle's tie.

I wasn't even sure if Charlie or Renee were coming. They hadn't responded to the invitation so we had assumed they didn't approve so they weren't coming. Everyone else had accepted their invitation and to my pleasure Billy said that Jacob would be there.

In the afternoon the day before the wedding Alice strictly told me I wasn't allowed to see Edward be for the ceremony and I said "why not?"

"Bella it is bad luck." Alice said sternly although I could tell she was holding back a smile "plus that is what everyone did back in the time Edward was human so that is what you will do to make it more authentic."

"Fine" I said curtly "does Edward know about this?"

"Yes I told him this morning"

"So where is my fiancé anyway?"

"He's in the study with Emmett and Jasper talking"

"Can I say goodbye or would that be breaking the rules?"

"Yes, silly those rules don't start till tomorrow" she said smiling pleasantly.

I made my way down to the study to say goodbye since everyone was leaving for the hunting trip. I knocked on the door then opened it. There was no one in there but Edward at the desk. As I walked in he turned and gave me half smile.

"I thought I might get to see you before I went." He chuckled and got up and kissed me until I was dizzy.

"So Alice told me that I'm not allowed to see you until the ceremony, so I thought I would get in all the time I could get before you left."

"Well in that case I will see you when I get home", he laughed darkly. "They are all waiting for me, and I will make sure that Esme, Rosalie, and Alice are back in time to get you all ready."

"Don't forget to pick up the tuxes at seven, wake me up when you get back, and have a good time."

"Bye Bella" he chuckled, then kissed me and went out the door.

I decided that since I had the rest of the afternoon to myself I would call Angela and Jessica, to see who they were bringing as escorts. Sure enough Angela was bringing Ben and Jessica was bringing Mike. This was working out well; I called the spa to confirm all of our appointments for tomorrow morning.

It was 7:00 P.M. when Jessica called to ask I f I would go out with her and Angela as sort of a last single girls night out. We decided to go out the La Bella an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. We mainly talked about what Edward and I were going to do for college and where we were going on our honeymoon, Prince Edward Island, ironic I know but it was a beautiful place and it was where we had decided to go.

When we got back they dropped me off at the Cullen's house and until I got up to the front porch I had not noticed that there were two people sitting on the front porch. Most of all I was surprised by who they were. It was Charlie and Renee. I didn't know why they were here for all I knew they had disowned me for getting married at 18.

AN: this is a story that i wrote a LONG time ago and althought that was before New Moon and Eclipse came out it is still a good story and has nothing related 2 them if u haven't read them yet also i know some of the things in my story are totally not possible in stephenie meyers they are in my story!

thanks for reading!!

Julia

AKA Twilightlismylife140


	2. Break

Ok so I know people are going to be upset with me but I am taking a break from writing for a while

Ok so I know people are going to be upset with me but I am taking a break from writing for a while. I just have a HUGE writers block and at the moment I am grounded. So sorry to do this to everyone but I just need a break. For those of you who may have ideas for me I would love them!!

Sorry again,

Julia

A.K.A. Twilightismylife140

P.S. If I am a beta for anyone's stories I am not taking a break from that just writing my own.


	3. AN:really really important please read!

AN: ok so I know I just up one of these up but put up with me here I have something important to say

AN: ok so I know I just up one of these up but put up with me here I have something important to say.

I am trying to write

I am going to be judging the historical challenge by xilaberry and we really need more people to write stories/participate in the challenge. A link to the rules and guide lines is right here: /s/4134902/1/HistoricalChallenge

I know this is sort of a bribe but if some people write a story for it even if it is a one shot I might be able to get the next chapter up sooner.

Ok so that is all I have to say to all of my lovely readers! So pretty please at least look at the challenge even if you don't do it!

Julia


End file.
